Killer Memories: The Wildly Wind
by RavenMore
Summary: AU: Ver el color rojo escurriendo lentamente por mi mano, esa calida sensacion que hasta hace poco tiempo era de otra persona, y que ahora, es mia... es indescriptible. Si, les arrebate la vida, eso me hace sentir, poderoso, como un miembro destinado a aniquilar a los bastardos que habitan este planeta. Agente Yagami, señorita Heidern, ustedes nunca lo entenderian.


**Killer Memories: The Wildly Wind**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> AU: Ver el color rojo escurriendo lentamente por mi mano, esa calida sensacion que hasta hace poco tiempo era de otra persona, y que ahora, es mia... es indescriptible. Si, les arrebate la vida, eso me hace sentir, poderoso, como un miembro destinado a aniquilar a los bastardos que habitan este planeta. Agente Yagami, señorita Heidern, ustedes nunca lo entenderian.

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Crime/Drama

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mio, es de sus dueños.

* * *

><p>Es una noche lluviosa y fria. El callejon esta practicamente vacio, a excepcion de unas tres personas que nos encontramos alli. Yo estoy tirado en el suelo: la sangre me esta corriendo por mi cuerpo rumbo hacia el piso, a cada segundo sintiendo como se extingue lentamente mi vida, mientras observo detenidamente a los dos personajes que me observan con una mirada fria e inmutable. Sonrio descaradamente mientras les dirigo una ultima mirada, dejandoles un mensaje final:<p>

_-One... Two... Three... Four..._

Si, four. Es cierto que en mi existencia he segado de golpe tantas vidas que mis manos ya parecen que son de color rojo, ante cada homiicidio que cometia. Sin embargo, solo son cuatro, las muertes de las que tengo mas conciencia, las que me han provocado mas excitacion, las que me han hecho que me hierva la sangre, al ver cada gota que se iba drenando de su respactivo cuerpo, todas ella con el sello de mi autoria: "The Wildly Wind", tal como me llamo la prensa. Mi identidad real... soy, Leopold Goenitz.

* * *

><p>Naci como un miembro de la alta sociedad alemana, en aquellas epocas del Munich de los 70's. Querian criarme para que fuera una persona de bien y no se que tantas hipocresias estupidas, las cuales yo rechazaba en absoluto. No me gustaba ese aburrido estilo de vida. No implicaba nada excitante, emocionante. Y fue en ese momento en el que ocurrio mi detonante:<p>

Los atentados de los Juegos Olimpicos de Munich 72. A pesar de que ese entonces solo tenia unos escasos seis años, recuerdo perfectamente cada escena. El terror, la angustia, el poder de los terroristas palestinos, esa sensacion que exhalaban, de dominio sobre otros. Recuerdo todavia como fue que me logre colar en la Villa Olimpica, viendo en vivo una gran demostracion de que el poder... lo vale todo, incluso a pesar de la vida. Despues de salir del lugar, aprovechando el caos existente, fui a mi cuarto, de donde habia salido inadvertidamente. No pude dormir en toda esa noche, pero por otro motivo, completamente diferente: habia hallado mi forma de vida.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE...<strong>

**Berlin Occidental, Alemania Occidental, Diciembre de 1983**

Durante los pasados doce años seguia teniendo diferentes escenas de la Masacre de Munich en mis sueños, los cuales, en vez de aterrorizarme y espantarme, producian el efecto contario: me excitaban, me hacian sentir esa adrenalina, poder, dominio... tenia tantas ganas de poder efectuar algo por mi mismo, esa sensacion... la creia indescriptible. Tenia que hacer algo.

Era un frio lunes en una de las callejuelas de Berlin Occidental, sentia como temblaba mi cuerpo, pero no por la maldita temperatura que se sentia, no. Eran las ansias, ese deseo, de probar lo desconocido... sentia que iba a explotar. Tenia que hacer algo. Y vaya oportunidad que se me presento:

Un par de niñas gemelas, de ascendencia japonesa creo, estaban jugando solas en una desierta plaza en la noche. Sentia la sangre en mis venas a punto de ebullicion. Tenia que aprovechar el momento.

Y lo hice. Ataque a ambas por la espalda, dejandolas inconscientes al momento. La adrenalina subia cada vez mas. Lo tenia que hacer rapido.

Lleve a ambas mocosas a una bodega abandonada. Pero tenia un problema: solo tenia que matar a una, pero cual? Decidi esperar a que reaccionaran para ver sus caras de horror y saber a quien dejar viva.

Todavia recuerdo sus traumados rostros cuando me observaron bajo una tenue luz. Era el momento de decidir, a cual matar? Lance la moneda al aire... y tuve la respuesta.

Ate a una de ellas a un muro, con la boca callada, pero lo suficiente como para que viera el espectaculo. Y entonces empece el show: una serie de cortes finos a lo largo del abdomen de la otra niña, la cual gritaba, lloraba y gemia, de dolor. Musica para mis oidos.

El calido liquido rojo empezo a surcar mis manos, no queria que parara. Tenia que culminar este acto que en mi interior me excitaba, a pesar de que no la estaba violando ni nada por el estilo. Y finalmente, despues de cinco placenteros minutos, cayo muerta a mis pies.

Me senti poderoso, libre, era lo mejor que habia sentido en toda mi vida, y todo eso ocurrio ante la aterrada vista de su hermana. Jajaja, pobre larva, no tuviste la suerte de morir, solo de quedar demente.

Tenia que deshacerme del cadaver, dejarlo en un lugar conveniente. Pense en que lugares serian adecuados. Despues de un momento... llegue a una decision.

No me interesaba en absoluto lo que ocurriera, ni siquiera que el arrojar el cadaver al otro lado del muro de Berlin llegara a provocar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Tenia que dejar una muestra grande. Nacia "The Wildly Wind". Y con mi sello inicial, el corte en el cuello, en mi primera victima: **Maki Kagura**.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO...<strong>

**Hamburgo, Alemania Occidental, Noviembre de 1984**

Durante los siguientes once meses, fui cometiendo diferentes asesinatos, con diferentes y variados moviles, en las diferentes ciudades que iba visitando: Frankfurt, Nuremberg, Colonia, Durtmond... en ese tiempo tambien hice un viaje encubierto a Munich. El motivo: deshacerme de los malditos bastardos que quisieron que siguiera una aburrida vida sin accion y tonterias como esas. Despues de eso, apareci en Gelsenkirchen reclamando la herencia y fingiendo un estupido duelo... lo que tengo que hacer.

Cada vez los homicidios me excitaban cada vez menos. Ya no era lo mismo. Que era lo que fallaba? Que habia de diferente con la primera vez?

Ya lo se. En esa primera vez era algo nuevo, eso lo hacia excitante. Ahora bien, necesitaba algo que me hiciera sentir vivo, esa sensacion.

Al ir caminando por los callejones de Hamburgo escuche que en el muelle atraco una particular nave, perteneciente a cierto jefe de la mafia internacional. Si, era riesgoso, pero tambien emocionante.

Me meti en esa extraña nave. Fui esquivando lo mas necesario posible a los estupidos guardias que habia en el camino... lamentablemente, no fue posible esquivar a todos. Tuve que rebanar unos cuantos cuellos, para finalmente llegar con el jefe.

A pesar de su apariencia fisica, no fue nada dificil someterlo. Despues de que estuviera en el suelo a mi merced, quise tener algo diferente, algo que me recordara este crimen en particular: un trofeo.

Tenia que tomar algo de este gusano. Algo, un trofeo. Que me recordara este monento...

Le arranco el ojo derecho. Observo su dolor, su agonia. Rio sadicamente, es una sensacion singular. Me dispongo a rebanarle el cuello de una vez, mientras arrastro su cuerpo a una helice, para destrozarlo de una vez por todas.

Huyo de la nave con una sonrisa sadica en el rostro. Camino por el oscuro muelle mientras observo mi trofeo y con lo ocurrido con **Rugal Bernstein**, mando un claro mensaje: nadie esta a salvo, ya sea la mafia, la yakuza o el narcotrafico.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE... FOUR...<strong>

**Baltimore, Estados Unidos, Thanksgiving de 1993**

Decidi salir de Alemania en el 89, justo cuando estallaron las protestas en torno a la estupida reunificacion de los dos lados del muro. Sinceramente hubiera preferido la Tercera Guerra Mundial a este asunto de la unificacion alemana. Lo mas ironico es que a los pocos dias despues de llegar a los Estados Unidos con una nueva identidad, la de **Gustav Munchausen**, identidad robada de otra de mis victimas (la ultima en suelo aleman para ser exactos), vi en la television que derribaban el muro... justo en el lugar en donde habia aventado al otro lado a mi primera victima, a la tal Maki.

No podia ser. Me sumia cada dia en un caos. Ya nada me satisfacia. Se habian deshecho de mi gran recuerdo, mi primer tesoro. Sentia rabia, furia, odio. Ni siquiera el trofeo del ojo, que habia conservado cuidadosamente, me hacia sentir mejor. Tenia que desatar mi destruccion.

Empece una ola de homicidios en el area, tanto de Baltimore como de DC. Para intentar despistar a la policia, empece a dejar una evidencia diferente: en vez de la rebanada en el cuello, seña de "The Wildly Wind", dejaba unas plumas de cuervo manchadas de sangre de la victima en las escenas del crimen, aludiendo a cierto tipo de literatura gotica norteamericana. Por cierto, de lo mas interesante que he leido.

La imbecil policia de Baltimore inicio una busqueda para atraparme. Eso era lo que no queria: ser el raton en un laberinto. Queria tener el control. Nadie debia domarme.

Hubo un agente en particular que estuvo a punto de atraparme: decidi ir por el. No me quedaria de brazos cruzados.

Era un dia jueves. En los Estados Unidos celebran algo llamado Thankagiving, una ridicula celebracion que consiste en comer un pavo en familia, recordar a ciertos perseguidos religiosos y ver en la TV como chocan entre si individuos como de 150kg. Realmente nauseabundo.

Y que mejor ambiente se me propiciaba para poder efectuar un nuevo acto: toda la familia junta, nadie iba a quedar por alli.. sangre al por mayor, que mas podia pedir?

Despues de un estupido partido que transmitieron en medio de una nevada y con un error de autenticos idiotas: el imbecil toco el balon cuando no debia (para referencias, hablo del partido Miami vs Dallas en Thanksgiving, el error de Leon Lett), bueno, como sea, despues de que se acabo el estupido juego, empece mi plan.

Aproveche la oscuridad reinante en el patio trasero para cortar la electricidad y dejar la casa a oscuras. Vi como el agente que llevaba la cabeza en la investigacion fue hacia donde yo estaba, a buscar algun indicio de que era lo que ocuttria. Yo ya estaba armado.

Ataque por la espalda, listo para dejarlo inconsciente. lo fui arrastrando hasta su casa, en donde al verme entrar con su cuerpo arrastrando, para finalmente encontrar una mujer y una niña, las cuales estaban aterradas ante la escena. Les ordene que se hincaran al suelo. mientras las ataba de manos y pies, senti de nuevo ese poder, esa dominacion, esa excitante sensacion, la cual, no habia sentido con ninguna mujer que me hubiera llevado a la cama, ya fuera en Munich, Berlin, Hamburgo o Baltimore. Matar era lo mejor para mi.

Mientras degollaba a las dos mujeres, oia los gritos desesperados del hombre, qien presenciaba con impotencia la ejecucion, ya que lo habia amarrado y despertado de su inconsciencia justo para el momento. No podia aguantar las lagrimas al ver a su esposa y a su hija alli, en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre. No podia creer que el agente especial Gaidel Heidern podia ser una niñita llorona. Ese tipo de cobardes no deben existir en el planeta. Ai que hice lo mas logico del mundo para mi: terminar su sufrimiento. Murio rapido, hasta soy benevolo.

Las ultimas palabras que pronuncio fueron: _"Sandra... Clara... Leona..."_. Fue entonces donde me dicuenta de mi primer gran error en mi carrera criminal. En mi sadica busqueda de revindicacion me olvide de ese detalle fundamental. Al momento de observar una foto en la casa, podia ver a cuatro personas: mis tres victimas: **la familia Heidern**, y ademas a una joven, apenas una adolescente, de aspecto frio y distante. Si bien cometi un error, yo nunca dsaprovecho nada: si tengo sed, si tengo hambre... adivinen lo que hago. Y ahora tampoco lo hare: ya me estaba empezando a cansar de simplemente aniquilar a la gente y rebanarle el cuello. Es hora de iniciar el juego.

Clave los tres cadavers a la pared, en forma de espantapajaos, a lavez que al terminar dejaba un mensaje en la pared, antes de entrar al cuarto, escrito con peculiar tinta roja:

_"Señorita Heidern:"_

_"Si fuera tan siquiera la mitad de lo fria e inflexible de lo que aparenta ser, se atrevera a entrar al cuarto, y de seguro vera a su querida familia en unas singulares condiciones."_

_"Espero mucho su reaccion."_

_"Atentamente, The Wildly Wind"_

Sali de la casa, al ver mi nueva obra maestra. Espere pacientemente en los arbustos cercanos, hasta que vi como una adolescente, de peculiar cabellera azul, entraba a la casa. Fue cuestion de tiempo para escuchar un desgarrador grito, primero, el de tristeza, y despues, el de venganza. Me fui complacido del lugar. El juego comenzaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Boston, Estados Unidos, En la actualidad<strong>

Pase los siguientes años buscando personas, de preferencia huerfanos olvidados y personas con ligeros problemas mentales, para adoctrinarlos, introducirlos en el juego. Y tal como lo esperaba, ella no se iba a quedar simplemente alli: me entere que Leona Heidern obtuvo un doctorado en Psicologia, y que con el paso de los años entro al FBI como consultora. No hacia falta ser genio para saber que era lo que queria: venganza.

Finalmente, encontre a seis sujetos, mis complices, los coresponsables de sembrar el terror, en toda la nacion:

Yashiro Nanakase  
>Shermie LeBlanc<br>Chris Hart  
>Mature Michaels<br>Vice Michaels  
>Ryuji Yamazaki<p>

Despues de tener organizado el grupo y haberlos adoctrinado, decidi que fueran a esparcer el terror en todos los Estados Unidos, mientras yo me ocupaba de mi area: Washington, Baltimore, Phiadelphia, New York, Boston. Se esparcieron y tuvieron tal exito, que las imbeciles autoridades ya no sabian si el ataque era de terroristas, narcotraficantes, la mafia, la yakuza o el renacimiento de la KGB. Estaban como locos.

Se esparcieron por todo el territorio norteamericano, expandiendo el terror en los lugares que visitaban: Seattle y Portland, Dallas y Houston, Miami y New Orleans, Chicago y Cleveland, Los Angeles y San Diego...

Pero como siempre, siempre tiene que haber algun bastardo que haga mas de lo que le pido. Y ese gusano fue Yamazaki. Quiso tomar mi identidad, la que me gane con esfuerzo, y empezo a hacer tratos en SouthTown con un tal Geese Howard, con un simple objetivo: obtener dinero. Maldito bastardo, esto no se iba a quedar asi, tenia que quitarlo del camino. Y alli fue donde me acorde del juego: le puse las pistas a la Heidern para que lo eliminara, pensando que soy yo. Y luego le doy señales falsas de que el juego ha terminado. Entretenido.

Despues de la muerte de Yamazaki a manos de la Heidern, fui enviando uno a uno a mis secuaces, literalmente al matadero. Para mi no son mas que piezas de un tablero. Todos fueron muriendo: las hermanitas, algo insubordinadas, el tipo de cabello color de anciano, buen sujeto pero con tendencias de querer tomar el liderazgo, el control, eso si que no. Luego la pelirroja... lastima, era una buena amante, pero ya me habia aburrido, y finalmente el joven, el mas maleable y manipulable de todos: le mande a que se infiltrara en una high school y antes de suicidarse, le dejara un mensaje a la _"querida Leona"_. Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo, yo tenia que mandar otro mensaje, a alguien en particular:

En un callejon de las casa antiguas de Boston, fui caminando lentamente en medio de la bruma, sin prisa alguna, hasta que llegue a mi destino, donde esperabaencontrar a una persona, y tal como lo planee, acudio.

_-The Wildly Wind?_

_-Disculpe?_

_-Levante las manos en alto!_

_-Ah, pero si es usted. Sabia que no debia subestimarlo, Agente Especial Iori Yagami._

_-Dije que levante las manos en alto!_ Me ordeno mientras mantenia su pistola levantada.

_-Bien, eso es lo que usted pide..._ Al momento de evantaruna mano, aproveche para lanzar un cuchillo, el cual fue a dar hacia sus manos, haciendo que soltara su pistola, y con la otra lanze otro, el cual le rozo cerca de la vena y le provoco una herida en el brazo, la cual empezo a emanar mucha sangre, y finalmente le di una patada, para que se estrellara contra unos botes de basura.

Finalmente, despues de salir de la bruma y tomar su pistola, me le acerque y le deje un breve, pero claro mensaje:

_-Mandele este mensaje a la señorita Heidern, de mi, de "Wildly Wind", de Leopold Goenitz: El juego esta por terminar, y alguien tiene que pagar._

Al ver la cara de coraje e impotencia del maldito gusano pelirrojo, decidi patearlo hasta dejarlo semi inconsciente. La verdad, no me servia para nada muerto, mejor que vaya a dejar el mensaje,-

* * *

><p>Finalmente, despues de unos meses mas cometiendo crimenes en el area de Boston, me vi acorralado. Sabia que llegaria este dia. No hay mejor modo de morir que este: yo nunca fui de ser alguien tranquilo.<p>

_-Leopold Goenitz, lo tenemos rodeado._

Al momento de distinguir a las personas presentes, note a los que iban a la cabeza, mientrras preparaba mis navajas en las bolsas de mi chaqueta.

_-Pero miren a quien tenemos aqui, al Agente Especial Iori Yagami y su Consultora, la señorita Leona Heidern._

_-Rindete Goenitz,_ grita ese estupido agente.

_-Que, acaso su compañero no me conoce, señorita Heidern? Acaso no le ha dicho entre las sabanas, cuando se estan revolcando, mis metodos para matar?_

Despues de un momento, en el cual me dirigian miradas asesinas y yo les devolvia sonrisas cinicas, escuche una pregunta simple, con coraje en su voz:

_-Por que?_

Por que? Buena pregunta. Hay quienes creen que estoy demente, que tengo un transtorno mental; pero si fuera asi, nunca hubiera hecho todo lo que organice. Asi que para explicarselo en formas que ellos entiendan, decidi responder:

_-Ver el color rojo escuriendo lentamente por mi mano, esa calida sensacion que hasta hace poco iepo era de otra persona, y que ahora, es mia... es indescriptible. Si, les arrebate la vida, eso me hace sentir, poderoso, como un miembro destinado a aniquilar a los bastardos que habitan este planeta. Agente Yagami, señorita Heidern, ustedes nunca lo entendeiian._

_-No, no lo entenderemos. Nunca quise estar en este juego,_ respondio la "querida Leona".

_-Y sin embargo, jugaste bien. Ganaste..._ dije mientras sacaba las navajas, _la entrada a tu tumba..._

No tuve tiempo siquiera de lanzar las navajas, ya que un par de disparos del Agente Yagami impactaron directamente en mi pecho, haciendo que vaya a caer al suelo. despues de que alejaran las navajas de mi alcance, proceden a mirarme con desprecio, ante lo cual, antes de que sea segada mi vida, les dejo mi ultimo mensaje:

_-One... Two... Three... Four..._

Finalmente, veo como pasa mi vida ante mis ojos. Si recordara exactamente la cantidad de personas que he eliminado... la cifra seria facilmente de tres digitos. Y toda su sangre paso por mis manos. Sonrio cinicamente una vez mas, mientras finalmente se consume mi vida.

Este fue mi final, el de "The Wildly Wind", Leopold Goenitz.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? Ya hacia rato que queria hacer un fic del lider de los Hakkeshu, su personalidad es... ideal, la de "un maldito bastardo hijo de su puta madre". No se exactamente por que casi no hay nada de el, cuando es realmente poderoso. Imaginense, el fue el que le saco el ojo a Rugal... imaginense el poder.<strong>

**Y en cuanto a las victimas, a mayor o menor grado (a excepcion de Munchausen) todos sufrieron a manos de el, o, como habran notado, medio mezcle dos personajes en uno. Decidi incluir a los demas Hakkeshus como sus complices, aunque sin Orochi de por medio, y otros personajes. Lo de los tratos de Yamazaki con Geese, lo inclui ya que en el juego el es un asesino a sueldo por parte de la mafia.**

**Y claro, una leve alusion al pairing Yagami-laHeidern, aunque con el tono ofensivo de Goenitz. No podia faltar.**

**Me inspire en parte, en la serie "The Mentalist". Si la ven, habran adivinado mas o menos a quien representaban los personajes:**

**Leopold Goenitz - Red John**

**Leona Heidern - Patrick Jane**

**Iori Yagami - Teresa Lisbon**

**Solo los roles de los personajes, OK?**

**Bien, ya fue mucho por hoy, nos vemos.**


End file.
